


Everlasting Found preveiw

by Alicia_18



Series: Everlasting Found Previews [1]
Category: Brother Bear (2003), Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Other, Protective Denahi/ Sad Rarity (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_18/pseuds/Alicia_18
Summary: This is a preveiw of a story that i was thinking of writing when i was a kid, i have been typing previews i thought of, there are still more that I'm thinking of typing up, is my first preview of them doing on this website, I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me ideas for future previews this one has horses so for any horse lovers out there I would really love if you would give me some ideasThis story is supposed to be about trust and betrayal and learning to trust again, thank you I hope you enjoy it





	

" I'm so sorry Rarity but... you belong here with your cousin and..." Rarity looked at Denahi almost close to tears "but...but Denahi" the stallion turned away from the young foal. "Rarity please...don't make this harder than it already is" he said still not looking at her. The filly was already crying as Denahi began to walk away from the entrence of the secret valley. "I thought you cared about me but i guess i was wrong! You never cared!" she cried out.  
Denahi froze in his tracks and turned around "that's not true Rarity, i do care about you, i just want you to be safe" he said. Rarity shook her head as tears started falling from her face "if you cared about me and wanted me safe then you wouldn't have killed my parents or my brother!" she yelled as memories of them flashed through her head. Denahi knew that Rarity was right, if only he wasn't forced to kill and somehow protected them then Rarity would live a happy life with her family. "Rarity please...look at me" he said gently lifting her head with his nose so her eyes would meet his "don't touch me" Rarity cried looking away from him.  
Sadness filled Denahi's eyes as the young filly in front of him turned away from him "Rarity please, just listen to me" he pleaded as he got a little closer. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Rarity yelled with more tears streaming down from her face. Denahi knew it was all his fault that Rarity was in the sort of pain that she was now.

 

To Be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment of what you thought of it if you want, im new and would appreciate some tips, thank you


End file.
